Vuelve a mi
by UsagiChanFujoshi
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que Nezumi dejó a Shion completamente solo. Su amistad se mantuvo a pesar del año separados. Estos dos chicos vuelvena encontrarse ¿Qué pasará?
1. Chapter 1

Holi gente c: bueno, este es el primer fanfic que me atrevo a subir a una página ya que siempre sentí veguenza de hacerlo 0/0. si tiene exito subire un capitulo por semana -espero- Solo espero que sea de su agrado :3

_** Verte nuevamente**_

La mirada de la gente recaía en el ''dejen de mirarme, anormales'' pensaba dirigiéndoles una leve mirada de odio. ''No me vean como si fuera un monstruo. "Los únicos monstruos aquí son ustedes''. Su larga bufanda se movía con el viento, gozaba de ese viento en su rostro. Viento que cada vez se hacia mas fuerte y comenzaba a molestarle. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, su bufanda se escapó de su cuello. Observaba como esa bufanda se alejaba rápidamente, no lo pensó dos veces y se decidió en ir detrás de ella. Nezumi se sintió como un niño pequeño corriendo detrás de un dulce o un juguete. Vio que su bufanda se enredó en una rama de uno de los arboles, mas calmado, se acercó a ella para tomarla. Antes de poder tocarla, vio que una mano la tomaba por el. Sintió curiosidad y molestia por quien se ''robaba'' su bufanda. Comenzó a acercarse al chico de tan pálida piel, no notó el rostro del chico, solo miraba fijamente su bufanda en las manos de ese extraño. Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del chico, con su mirada todavía sobre la bufanda. Le hablo.

-es... mia- apuntó la bufanda sin mirar a quien la sostenía  
-ah, claro- le paso la bufanda sin mirarlo a la cara. Levanto su rostro y chocó con la mirada del ojigris- ¡¿Nezumi?!

-¡Shion!- grito aterrado el mas alto

-¡Nezumi!-repitió sonrojada la chica al lado de Shion

-¡¿Safu?!- se espantó Nezumi teniendo un escalofríos que le recorrió toda la espalda

-esto es tan...- comenzó a reír el joven albino- no creí volver a verte jamás

-lo mismo creí yo- repitió molesta Safu en un susurro que fue escuchado por ambos chicos

-¡que alegría verte!- sonrió inocente Shion y tomó una de las manos de Nezumi

-lo mismo digo- habló en tono irónico la castaña

-Safu, cállate- Shion sonaba molesto

-está bien. Si molesto puedo irme- replicó enojada Safu

-entonces vete- Nezumi extendió su brazo derecho siguiendo el camino, dándole a conocer que quería que se fuera

-Nezumi- rió Shion sujetando el brazo de su amiga

-no Shion, si de todas formas debo irme

-pero Safu...

-tranquilo, esto no tiene nada que ver con Nezumi- le dedicó una ligera mirada de detesto al nombrado. Mirada que también fue devuelta por este

-esta bien- bajó su rostro como si estuviera triste de que aquella chica se alejara de su lado

-adios Shion- depositó un beso en los labios del albino. Miró desafiante a Nezumi, que en su rostro mostraba cierto rasgo de incomodidad y celos con la situación, y se fue sin despedirse del peli azul.

Shion y Nezumi caminaban por la calle invadidos por un silencio incómodo, ninguno de los dos chicos se atrevió a hablar primero. No estaban conscientes de a donde caminaba, Shion seguía a Nezumi y Nezumi seguía a Shion. Este se dio cuenta de que se encontraban cerca de una heladería. No lo pensó dos veces y jaló con fuerza el brazo derecho del peli azul.

-a... ¿donde me llevas?- interrogó sin mostrar molestias porque estaban arrancándole el brazo, o al menos, eso sentía.

-¿no quieres un helado...?- hizo una pausa para observar el rostro sin ninguna emoción de su antiguo amigo- ¡yo invito!- intentó animarlo. Lo consiguió.

-esta bien, como tu quieras- respondió sin demostrar emociones nuevamente.

Ya dentro de la heladería, Shion y Nezumi tuvieron una pequeña discucion por quien elegía primero su helado. Lo único que consiguieron fue ser echados de la tienda. Siguieron caminando, esta vez, Nezumi era guiado por el albino que lo dirigía a otra heladería. Ya en ella, se decidieron en que el peli azul escogiera primero el sabor del helado que comería. No decidieron sentarse en una de las mesas que se encontraban en el local, prefirieron comerse sus respectivos helados de camino a un parque cercano.

-¿donde estuviste todo este tiempo?- Shion se dirigía a Nezumi mientras pasaba su lengua por la bolita helada de fresa.

-no es importante ni de tu incumbencia- respondió mirando el horizonte solo escuchando las palabras del albino.

-Nezumi...- habló en un susurro escuchado por el mas alto

-¿qué?- le dirigió una mirada seria al joven albino.

-oh, no es nada- dirigió su mirada al horizonte dejando que el viento sacudiera su cabello.

Al terminar de comer, Nezumi comenzó a guiar a Shion por un camino desconocido por el. No sabia si confiar o no en quien lo había dejado por completo solo hace ya un año.

-hemos llegado- Nezumi se detuvo frente a la casa del mas bajito.

-¡ah!- miró su casa sorprendido- ¿¡como llegamos!?- rió.

-¿sorprendido? Bueno, no importa, ya es tarde y debo irme- comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a Shion- que descanses- le regaló una sonrisa a la cual Shion se sonrojó sin saber la razón- la pasé bien hoy, esperó que se repita- no le dirigió mirada al albino.

-ah...- notó que el cielo se tornaba en una combinación de colores cálidos. Posterior. Eso recobró la cordura y vio como el peli azul se alejaba de el a un paso moderadamente rápido.- ¡espera, Nezumi!

-...- el nombrado detuvo su andar- ¿que ocurre?- se volteó y notó a la distancia la delgada figura sexymente marcada por el color del cielo.

-¿n-no te quedas a cenar?- preguntó todavía sonrojado.

-no quiero causar molestias.

-no las causarás... mi madre está ocupada entregando pasteles, y Safu no viene a mi casa- ''no quiero que te vayas''- además, mamá dejó unos pasteles por si venia Safu, como no vino podrías comerte uno, claro, si quie...

-hablas demaciado- comenzó a acercarse al albino. Al ya estar frente a el, revolvió sus blancos cabellos con su mano izquierda- si insistes...- se alejó de Shion y se detuvo frente a la puerta de entrada de la casa- ¿que esperas? Abre de una buena vez, tengo hambre.

-¡pero si te regalé un helado! ¿como es que tienes hambre tan rápido?- se acercó e intentó abrir la puerta de entrada de su casa- si no te mueves- presionó su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Nezumi- no porte abrir y no podrás comer- le dedicó una delicada sonrisa.

-agh- se quejó con rabia y se movió de enfrente de tal puerta- ¿listo?- preguntó impaciente.

-si hambriento. Entra.

Cuando ya ambos chicos estuvieron dentro de la casa, Shion le indicó a u amigo que se sentara en la mesa mientras el sacaba algo de comer de su refrigerador.

Shion se sentó inconscientemente al lado de Nezumi y le dejó un delicioso pastel frente a el, pastel que fue devorado por el peli azul.

-aah- suspiró, se estiró sobre la silla y colocó sus dos manos sobre su estómago- estaba delicioso .

-lo se- contestó orgulloso Shion.

-no te pongas así- revolvió, con una sonrisa en sus labios, los cabellos claros de Shion con su delicada pero fuerte mano derecha- tu no lo hiciste.

-no importa, lo hizo alguien de mi misma sangre- enredó sus dedos de ambas manos entre ellos y se dejó acariciar la cabeza por la mano de su compañero como si el fuera un perro y su amigo su amo.

-Ha sido un gusto volver a verte- sonrió levemente a quien se dejaba acariciar.

-lo mismo digo, Nezumi- dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, mostrándole al peli azul se figura de perfil.

"Vine por ti, y no despreciaré esta oportunidad'' se decía Nezumi imaginándose escenas bastante ''tiernas'' entre Shion y el. ''Tal vez deba esperar''... al joven peli azul se le borró la sonrisa que tenia hasta hace pocos segundos en su rostro.

-¿te ocurre algo, Nezumi?- preguntó preocupado Shion, sintiendo que la mano de Nezumi ya no se movía y su expresión facial no era la misma.

-no lo tomes a mal... pero...- los celos comenzaron a consumirlo vivo- ¿que relación tienes con Safu?

-somos... -''¿amigos? No puedo mentirle, debo decirle la verdad. Es mi amigo y me entenderá''- estamos saliendo

-hace... ¿cuanto, Shion?- quitó su mano de la cabeza del joven con ojos de color peculiar. Esta misma mano la deslizó por la mejilla del nombrado hasta quitarla de su cuerpo

-exactamente dos meses. Por eso estábamos juntos hoy

-no...

-¿no que?

-no lo acepto

-¿no te gusta ver a tu amigo fel...?

-no, no me gusta ella como tu novia- interrumpió

-soy feliz con ella

-no es cierto

-si, si lo es

-no...

-¡Nezumi, cállate! ¡es mi vida y la viviré como quiero!

-de ser así, yo viviría la mía como quisiera

-¿y no lo haces?

-no...- ''no puedo vivirla con la persona a la que quiero''

-¿y como es la vida que quieres?

-...- "una vida contigo, seria perfecta''- eso no importa

-Nezumi...

-...- guardó silencio, se mordió el labio inferior y prefirió seguir interno en sus pensamientos. ''No digas mi nombre de esa forma''

-Nezumi...- acercó sus labios a la oreja derecha del peli azul

-ya basta...- susurró lagrimeando y secando esas lágrimas con rapidez para que el albino no las notara

-Nezu...

-¡te dije que basta!- interrumpió y miró molesto a Shion. Se levantó de su silla y tomó con fuerza el brazo izquierdo de Shion.

-d-duele... basta, por favor...

-cállate Shion, cállate ahora- lo miró desafiante y lo dirigió a las escaleras. Lo obligó a abrir la puerta de su cuarto

-¿y si no la abro?

-si no la abres, será mas doloroso para ti

-¿doloroso?- preguntó sin comprender de lo que hablaba su compañero

-doloroso- comenzó a pasear su mano por sobre la ropa del albino hasta que este se dignara de hablarle.

-¡ya abro la puerta!- gimió nervioso tratando de escaparse de los brazos de Nezumi sin tener mucho éxito.

Ya ambos jóvenes dentro del cuarto del albino. Nezumi se preocupó de mantener en pie a su deseado Shion, pasaba lentamente su mano derecha por sobre la ropa del chico de ojos color carmesí. Shion no sabia si moverse o no, respondía a los movimientos de su compañero con pequeños y delicados gemidos. ''¿porque dejo que el haga esto...? Se siente tan... raro...no debería dejarlo yo, yo... ¡debo serle fiel a Safu!'' Intentó huir de la mano de Nezumi, al no conseguirlo, sintió que se rendía y que se dejaba llevar por los movimientos del peli azul. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió que la mano del mas alto pasaba de su pantalón a la parte sensible de su cuerpo.

-¿quieres...- acercó su rostro a la oreja izquierda del albino y le susurró sensualmente- saber porque volví?

-M-me gus... gus... aah... gustaría saberlo- decía entre jadeos y escalofríos que recorrían su espalda

-volví...-mordió con suavidad la oreja de Shion- para tenerte

-¿te...merme?

-temerte no, tenerte, tenerte, hacerte mio y solo mio. Declararte como mi propiedad, propiedad de Nezumi, solo de Nezumi, sin existencia de Safu, solo tu y yo- besó la mejilla de su amado- hacer que tu virginidad me pertenezca, solo a mi, ser la primera persona en tocarte, en amarte verdaderamente

-mi madre me ma verdaderamente- intentó burlarse de Nezumi, lo cual consiguió

-tu madre no cuenta- rió

-pues Safu...- comenzó a sentir que el peli azul apretaba su miembro con fuerza- aaaaah... duele

-en mi mundo ''Safu'' no existe, en el tuyo tampoco existirá- lamió la oreja de Shion y dejó de apretar su hombría- en mi mundo solo estamos tu y yo

-no estamos en tu mundo

-muy cierto... ¿te parece si vamos a donde vivo?

-¿ese es tu mundo?

-si, solo que por ahora tu no te has hecho presente en el.

-no quiero estar presente en el mundo de las perversiones

-creeme, ese mundo te gustará, lo disfrutaras mucho, mucho, mucho. Será doloroso al principio, pero luego, te llenaras de placer, quieras o no... espera... estas entrando al mundo de las perversiones justo ahora- lamió la oreja del albino y le susurró- no te arrepentirás

-si lo haré- habló el joven con color de ojos carmesí sin pensar- si entro en tu mundo, Safu sufrirá.

**_Continuará..._**

Bueno, solo realmente continuará si a ustedes les gusta y me lo dicen


	2. Casa de Nezumi

Casa de Nezumi

-deja de hablarme de tu maldita Safu- con un acto de fuerza. Colocó al albino boca abajo en su propia cama. Sus manos ya no tocaban al cuerpo delicado de su amigo, estaba sentado con ambas piernas abiertas sobre la espalda del mas bajo.

-duele... ya salete.

-saldré cuando dejes de hablarme de esa perr...

-¡respetala!- interrumpió molesto. Se volteo quedando bajo Nezumi como era obvio, claro que hora el peli azul aplastaba su abdomen y pecho. Dificultándole la posibilidad de respirar- sale... pesas mucho.

-saldré con una sola condición...

-¿cual?

-debes acompañarme a mi pervertido mundo.

-¿y si no lo hago, que podría pasarme?- intentó burlarse del oji gris.

-sólo te diré que...- acercó su rostro a un costado del cuello del ojos color sangre- tu pantalón, sigue desabrochado, y deberías saber que no tengo problemas en continuar- luego de este susurro, dio pequeños besos en el cuello de su amado Shion.

-basta...

-sabes que te gusta, no lo niegues- la voz de Nezumi comenzaba a tomar un aire que a Shion empezaba a asustarle.

-que voz tan...

-¿dulce? ¿sensual? ¿sexy?

-horrible- rió.

-muy bien consentido de mamá, ya me hartaste- Se puso de pie rápidamente y tiró a Shion junto a el. Arreglo el pantalón del albino y se lo llevó fuera de la casa.

-¡N-Nezumi!- intentaba escaparse del fuerte apretón que le estaba dando Nezumi mientras se lo llevaba lejos de su vivienda- ¡ya dejame ir!

-no hasta que lleguemos a MI mundo. Te guste o no te guste.

-pero Nezumi...

-callate- selló los labios del joven albino en un beso que no fue correspondido.

Nezumi llevó a Shion hasta donde vivía, lugar lejano y el peli azul tomó la horrible decisión de llevarse al albino caminando. La gente los miraba con curiosidad y luego volvían a sus cosas. Ya en el esperado lugar, Nezumi abrió la puerta con rabia y empujó al delicado joven dento de el. Cerró la puertas detrás de si para dirigirse a Shion que se sobaba el brazo del que estuvo tirando Nezumi.

-duele- miró su brazo.

Nezumi agarró fuertemente a Shion entre sus brazos para besarlo. Beso no correspondido por el albino, beso que disfrutaba el mas alto. Shion mantenía sus labios sellados, sintió como los dientes de Nezumi mordían su labio inferior para abrir su boca, efectivamente, Shion abrió sus labios y dejó escapar un gemido por el dolor en su boca. ''Su lengua...'' Shion simplemente no podía terminar sus pensamientos. La lengua de Nezumi entraba en su boca sin dejarle pensar con claridad. El albino se estremecía y se movía bruscamente para escapar de las brazos del peli azul.

-que torpe eres, Shion- mencionó Nezumi alejando su boca de la del nombrado- sabes que de esta no vas a huir y aun así lo intentas...- el albino se había aferrado a Nezumi- no te dejaré solo otra ves- abrazó con fuerza al mas bajo.

-de verdad... no quiero esto- por las mejillas sonrojadas del albino corrían ligeras lágrimas que parecían perlas. Nezumi volvió a tomar el rostro de Shion entre sus manos para besarlo nuevamente.

-de verdad, no aguanto mas Shion.

Nezumi colocó el cuerpo de Shion contra una pared para seguir besándolo reiteradas veces. Shion enredó sus diez dedos de las manos en el sedoso cabello del peli azul. Su respiración se mantenía agitada y las gotas cristalinas de sudor recorrían su frente. Las manos de Nezumi, comenzaban a recorrer la espalda del albino provocando en este alejar su rostro del de Nezumi y acurrucarlo en su pecho.

Las manos de Nezumi se trasladaron de la espalda del mas bajito a su blanco pecho. Shion levantó su vista al oscuro techo, se llevó su mano derecha a la boca para morderla fuertemente y aguantarse así sus gemidos. Su mano izquierda se apoyaba en la húmeda pared en la que estaba apoyado mientras era toqueteado por Nezumi.

-aquí me detendré- habló sin haber pasado sus suaves labios por los pezones de Shion.

-¿ah... porque?

-¿que? ¿acaso prefieres que no me detenga?

-n-no es eso... es...- ''si es eso''- es...- ''que si vas a hacer algo al menos termínalo''.

-entonces, mi decisión no debe molestarte, ¿no?- Nezumi bajó la polera del peli blanco y se alejó de este para buscar un libro el cual comenzó a leer sentado en su cama.

-¿ya me llevas a casa?

-dulce princesa- dirigió ligeramente de reojo su vista hacia el albino- ¿no se queda a dormir?

-no. Mi madre debe de estar preocupada, también Safu- se cruzó de brazos y dirigió su cadera ligeramente hacia la derecha.

-...- cerró el libro con ira y lo tiró lejos de su cama- como quieras princesita.

-deja de tratarme como a una chica.

-¿y si no quiero?- Nezumi se acercó a Shion. Con su mano izquierda le tomó el mentón y con la derecha comenzó a acariciar el blanco cabello de aquel chico con ojos carmesí.

-...- se alejó fuertemente de su amigo retrocediendo torpemente y cayendo al piso- ¡no me mires de esa forma!

-acuestate en mi cama y duermete, ¿si?- se volteó para luego mirar a Shion, que ya se encontraba de pie- debes tener frío, así que acuestate y duermete.

-no tengo frío- con su mano derecha apretó con fuerza su brazo izquierdo y bajo su rostro mirando el piso.

-si no quieres, no te obligare, pero luego no digas que no te lo ofrecí- levantó las frazadas de su cama y se acostó en ella con la mirada hacia una fría pared.

-creo que escogeré dormir en el sillón- tomó asiento en el mueble nombrado y se acomodó como pudo.

-es la cama o duermes de pie. El sillón no estaba en el trato- se dio vuelta para mirar al albino que se encontraba completamente enroscado en el mueble- ¿estas cómodo?

-si, esto es lo máximo- habló el albino en un tono sarcástico.

-ven aquí, pequeña princesa. El sillón no está en el trato sobre como vas a dormir.

-¿que trato?

-el que acabamos de firmar.

-es imaginario. Jamas firmaría un contrato contigo.

-claro que lo harías.

-dormiré a tu lado solo porque aquí siento frío- se acostó al lado de Nezumi, para luego sentir como era abrazado por la espalda.

-entonces, tu estas diciendo, que durmiendo a mi lado, estas caliente ¿no?

-¡p-pervertido! ¡dejame saliiir!

-tu fuiste quien dijo que se calentaba a mi lado.

-¡y-yo no dije eso!-entre intentos sin resultado, Shion intentaba escapar de los fuertes brazos de Nezumi.

-ya quédate quieto. Que si te mueves mucho te terminaré amarrando de pies y manos para que te quedes quieto.

-¡exijo escapatoria! ¡soy un chico libre!

-si fueras libre, no serias mio.

-¿d-desde cuando lo soy?

-desde que con conocimos, ahora quedate quieto o te amarro.

-¡no me quedó quieto!- Shion continuaba con sus intentos fallidos de escapar de aquel peli azul.

-bien, princesa, me hartaste-se sentó sobre la cama sin soltar al albino- no te ataré solo porque me das pena...

-¿¡PENA!?- interrumpió exaltado y sintiéndose insultado el joven de cabellos mas blancos que la nieve.

-acuestate y duermete. Ahora.

-¿y si me niego?- una sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro mientras se quedaba de brazos cruzados.

-ya me hartaste, enano- colocó sus piernas al rededor de la cintura del albino. Y le sostuvo las muñecas contra la cama sin dejándole posibilidad de moverse- vas a dormir aquí te guste o no te guste. ¿bien?

-y-yo... N-Nezumi... me siento- se ruborizó cual tomate.

-¿te sientes bien?

-m-me siento... v-viola... violado.

-te sentirás realmente violado si no te callas- soltó las muñecas del joven- date vuelta.

-¡¿Ah?!- consiguió sonrojarse aun mas de lo que estaba. Forcejeaba por salir, pero sus intentos eran en vano.

-sólo hazlo- le dedicó una delicada y bien marcada sonrisa.

Shion, controlado por el peli azul, decidió hacerle caso y darse vuelta enseñándole su espalda. Los brazos de Nezumi se deslizaron por debajo del pecho del joven que se encontraba bajo su poder. Shion ya no podía seguir sonrojándose más, por lo que aplastó su rostro contra la almohada cuando sintió que las manos del mas alto rozaron sus pezones. Abrazando a Shion, Nezumi se recostó sobre su amigo y se decidió finalmente en dormirse.

-N-Nezumi...

-¿que?

-buenas noches- sonrió tiernamente y cerró sus ojos.

-buenas noches, Shion- susurró al oído del chico a quien abrazaba.

A la mañana siguiente. Shion se despertó con la sensación de haber dormido mejor que nunca antes en toda su vida. Sintió que unos brazos pasabas por sobre su cintura, fue en ese momento en que recordó donde y con quien había dormido. ''Nezumi, ¿sigue dormido?'' Se preguntaba de vez en cuando el albino. De pronto sintió que esos brazos comenzaban a moverse junto con el cuerpo que lo abrazaba por detrás, miró de reojo por sobre su hombro y notó que el peli azul se encontraba sentado y despierto.

-buenos días, Shion- saludó acariciando con su mano izquierda los cabellos blancos del chico.

-buenos días, Nezumi- saludó de vuelta el joven.

-¿quieres comer algo, Shion?- con cuidado de no lastimar a Shion, se levantó y se paró frente al nombrado.

-no estaría mal...- Shion sonrió a Nezumi y se rascó la cabeza como si no entendiera las palabras del mas alto.


End file.
